


Как чёрный дрозд

by greencrayon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Ginny-sentric, Magic, Pepper-centric, Secret Identity, Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencrayon/pseuds/greencrayon
Summary: Ей нравится быть другим человеком, нравится примерять разные личности и образы жизни. Нравится иногда не узнавать себя. Гарри прячется под выдуманными именами, а Джинни становится разными именами и личностями. Правда, ей хочется думать, что все они — и есть она сама. Конечно, иногда она любит быть Джинни Уизли. Но иногда — Джинни Грейнджер или Джин Декомьюн, Джиневрой Финнеган или Вирджинией Поттс.Так выходит, что последнее имя задерживается дольше других.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Как чёрный дрозд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See how the blackbird walks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311357) by [MirandaTam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaTam/pseuds/MirandaTam). 



_О, худосочные мудрецы Хаддама,  
Зачем вам воображаемые золотые птицы?  
Или вы не видите, как чёрный дрозд  
Прыгает около самых ног  
Женщин вашего города?_

_Уоллес Стивенс  
«Тринадцать способов видеть чёрного дрозда»_

Года через три после окончания Хогвартса Джинни и Гарри понимают — их отношения зашли в тупик: уже почти год они не врозь, но и не вместе.

Да нет, они любят друг друга, просто… хотя нет, не любят. Их дружба крепче прежнего, а вот любовь ушла. Со временем всё наладится, вяло сопротивляются Рон с Гермионой, но Джинни-то знает, они не слепые, заметили. «Ежедневный Пророк» срывается с катушек, а близкие люди старательно обходят раздуваемый скандал стороной. Миссис Уизли печалится, но не отговаривает их.

Джинни хочет повидать мир да и Гарри тоже. Однако его тянет увидеть Сахару, северные ледники, забраться в горы — подальше от людей, а Нью-Йорк, Сан-Франциско, Париж, Барселона — манят её. Разделившись, они то и дело на связи через сквозные зеркала, но всё же не вместе.

Иногда они встречаются: восхитительный месяц в Сан-Франциско, поход с рюкзаками по Сьерра-Неваде, неделя сафари в Танзании и сразу за ней — вторая в Аруше. Смутно пролетают выходные в Вегасе, а потом несколько дней теряются в отчаянных бегах оттуда подальше.

Не успевает Джинни опомниться, как миновали два года и ни разу она не пожалела о прежней жизни. Она без ума от путешествий, от разных культур, новых знакомств, иных мест. Теперь у неё друзья — маги, магглы — по всему миру. С ними можно болтать через зеркала, писать им бумажные или электронные письма — что такое е-мейл до Джинни дошло только с третьего раза, спасибо _продвинутой_ ведьме из Коста-Рики.

Обычно они с Гарри путешествуют под чужими именами, меняют их как перчатки, смешивая фамилии друг друга, заимствуя у друзей и подбирая просто случайные. Последний раз Гарри звали Адрианом Эвансом, а до того был Гарольд Уизерби, а до него Джеймс Блэк (как раз в тот раз он решил, что отзываться на чужое имя нелегко, да и «Гарри» не такое уж и редкое имя).  
(Джинни до сих пор подбивает его назваться Рундилом Уозликом: всё оригинальнее, чем «Джеймс Блэк»).

Гарри берёт чужие имена оттого, что его собственное слишком уж на слуху, с ним не останешься незамеченным; Джинни известна меньше, но её всё же узнают. Однако она меняет имена не только поэтому.

Ей нравится быть другим человеком, нравится примерять разные личности и образы жизни. Нравится иногда не узнавать себя. Гарри прячется под выдуманными именами, а Джинни _становится_ разными именами и личностями. Правда, ей хочется думать, что все они — и есть она сама. Конечно, иногда она любит быть Джинни Уизли. Но иногда — Джинни Грейнджер или Джин Декомьюн, Джиневрой Финнеган или Вирджинией Поттс.  
Так выходит, что последнее имя задерживается дольше других.

Чтобы путешествовать, нужны деньги, и каждые пару месяцев Джинни устраивается на работу в маггловском или магическом мире. Какое-то время работает. Любая грамотная волшебница в состоянии снизить расходы на проживание, а Джинни грамотная. Заработанные деньги целиком уходят на путешествия — всё просто.

Но вот незадача — её повышают.

Джинни всегда легко давалась арифмантика, так ведь? А ещё до начала путешествий Гермиона заставила её походить на маггловскую математику. И как было не поправить ту глупую ошибку, ведь сбилась бы куча данных.

Тут-то мистер Старк и повысил её до личного секретаря.

— Но я не училась на секретаря, — возразила Джинни тогда.

— Без проблем, — ответил он. — Единственное требование — крепко брать быка за рога, а ты уже доказала, что умеешь. У тебя акцент?

— Вообще-то я иностранка, — не сдавалась она. — Я из Англии!

— Ты по рабочей визе, так ведь? Сменим. Ты хочешь гражданство или просто вид на жительство?

Джинни на миг потеряла дар речи.

— Вы же не можете вот так запросто… или можете?

— Ну, Пеппер, это же я. Конечно могу! Кстати, у тебя не британский говор.

— Я много путешествовала, — еле выдавила она. — И нам некогда спорить об этом, у вас собрание через пять минут.

Джинни (Пеппер?) загнала его на собрание с опозданием всего в двадцать минут — рекордный срок для Тони Старка.

— Тебе там нравится? — спрашивает её Гарри в субботу, когда они созваниваются через зеркала. — Нравится работать на него? Если нет и ты ему об этом заявишь, он наверняка разрешит тебе уволиться. А если совсем всё плохо, можно связаться с Американским Министерством магии, запросить Обливиэйт.

Джинни ненадолго замолкает. По душе ли ей эта работа? Она всерьёз и не задумывалась.

— Посмотрим, — решает она, — если через полгода мне тут разонравится, я уволюсь. С начала наших путешествий я не могу долго сидеть на одном месте. Хочется лезть на стенку от скуки.

Гарри ослепительно улыбается ей.

— Удачи, — желает он и принимается рассказывать о Новой Зеландии.

Пеппер не увольняется.

Через полгода не хочется лезть на стенку и она давным-давно не была так довольна жизнью. В путешествиях, кроме новых впечатлений, ей нравилось решать сложные задачи — найти новый уклад и подстроиться под него, стать своей, справиться.

Тони снабжает всеми этими задачами. И даже больше.

Он одновременно бесит и восхищает. Он заваривает кашу, а она её расхлебывает, при этом он возмутительно бессовестный, но Джинни нравится решать проблемы и — видно же — Тони старается уменьшать последствия. Они спорят, почти как она спорит с Гарри, только больше язвят, не ругаясь, но и не уступая тоже.

Она задерживается гораздо, гораздо дольше, чем предполагала.

Не то чтобы забывает, что волшебница… Ни одна хорошая работа не сотрёт из памяти первые двадцать пять лет жизни. Просто… она как бы… реже пользуется магией.

Не такое уж и большое дело. У Пеппер в квартире есть движущиеся фотографии, а раковина сама моет посуду. Палочку она всегда носит с собой, в сумочке или в кобуре на запястье. А иногда в кармане. Однако магией она и правда пользуется реже. Встаёт, чтобы взять вещь, а не призывает её _акцио_. Заказывает еду, а не приказывает кухне приготовить. Пару раз отправляет одежду в химчистку, а о специальных заклинаниях вспоминает только тогда, когда забирает чистое.

Но… всё не так уж плохо. Пеппер так долго ездила по свету, что научилась жить в любой маггловской культуре, и, поездив ещё, поняла, что магглы не менее продвинутые, а у них свой способ жить в этом мире. Иногда на удивление неплохой.

Так что она по-прежнему спокойная собранная Пеппер Поттс с могуществом в рукаве, получает адреналин от корпоративных сделок и минимизации убытков, а не от квиддича и новых стран.

Заграницы тоже хватает — когда Тони едет в другую страну на встречу с поставщиками или покупателями, она едет с ним. Фуршеты со светскими львами и главами корпораций — это вам не бродить по улочкам, но всё же путешествия, всё же новые люди и определение статус-кво. А если что-то начинает напрягать, всегда можно взять недельку-другую отпуска и отправиться бродить где-нибудь.

Всего несколько раз Тони уезжает в командировки без неё.

Например, в Афганистан.

Два страшных месяца она не может найти его, испробовав и маггловские способы, и магические. Даже самой лучшей ведьме не отыскать человека без заранее накинутого заклинания _надзора_ (Пеппер клянётся, что прицепит его к Тони навечно — дайте только встретиться снова). Гарри приезжает к ней на третий день поисков и остаётся, следит, чтобы она ела, спала и никого сгоряча не прокляла. Стейн со своим стремлением признать Тони погибшим просто нарывается на летучемышиный сглаз, но Гарри вовремя напоминает о статуте секретности и о том, какое будет лицо у Стейна, когда Тони вернётся живым и невредимым.

И Тони действительно возвращается живым и с дуговым реактором в груди, новым взглядом на жизнь и летающей бронёй. Учитывая, сколько проблем приходится разгребать, броня несколько перевешивает новый взгляд.

(Из всего этого отрезка времени она корит себя только за тот миг, когда убивает Стейна в украденной броне выстрелом из пистолета. Огнестрельное оружие, конечно, эффективно, но палочка сработала бы чище).  
(В свою защиту, Пеппер очень, очень разозлилась)

Потом отравление палладием. Если бы Тони хоть намекнул, она бы решила вопрос взмахом палочки. Впрочем, был и положительный исход у этого фиаско — новый химический элемент. И отношения радовали. А вот история с передачей правления вышла просто нелепой. Но Пеппер не жаловалась. Почти.

— Он знает, что ты волшебница? — спросил Гарри как-то вечером. — Раз вы теперь встречаетесь, тебе разрешено рассказать ему.

— По-моему, закон распространяется только на женатые пары, Гарри.

— Да? Никогда не задумывался. Наверное, ты права… Надо бы почитать законы…

Пеппер только вздыхает.

— Но мой вопрос остаётся, — замечает Гарри. — Ты уже рассказала ему?

— Ещё нет, — сознается она. — Это слишком лицемерно с моей стороны. Я всё время твержу ему, чтобы перестал хранить тайны от меня.

— А не рассказать ему не лицемерно?

Пеппер прерывает звонок.

А через пару месяцев после того разговора на Нью-Йорк нападают инопланетяне.

Кажется, вот тут-то всё и должно полететь к чертям, но почему-то нет. Тони приспосабливает Башню под Мстителей, но те не торопятся переезжать. Жизнь течёт как раньше, разве что у Тони повышенная тревожность, ему снятся кошмары, он безудержно мастерит броню. Всё идёт по-прежнему.

Пока Тони не сдает журналистам свой адрес и не объявляется Майя Хансен. Вот тогда всё и летит к чертям.

Киллиан не знает о волшебниках, но экстремис блокирует магию. Аппарировать нельзя, позвать на помощь нельзя — остаётся только изображать заложницу.

Пеппер ненавидит экстремис. (А ещё она может беспричинно взорваться в любой момент. Это ей тоже не по душе).

Тони конечно же приходит и спасает её: он всегда приходит на помощь, когда на кону человеческие жизни.

Сдерживает обещание, извлекает экстремис…

Магия невиданным прежде мощным потоком рвётся по венам, успевает взорвать три лампы и телевизор, и только тогда Пеппер удается обуздать её.

— Итак, — обыденно спрашивает Тони, убрав последние осколки. — Внезапный разорительный телекинез — это что-то новенькое?

— Не совсем, — говорит она и, усадив его перед собой, грубо нарушает статут секретности.


End file.
